Optimization of network coverage and service quality are constant goals for wireless network operators. Superior coverage and service quality results in enhanced user experiences, greater throughput, and ultimately increased revenue. A couple ways to achieve superior coverage and service quality are through increasing the power available to customer voice and data communication services, and reducing the interference between neighboring cells.
Mobile communication systems typically require a pilot signal (also known as a beacon signal) to be transmitted from a base station in order to provide information to mobile user devices. The information is usually related to the expected signal strength a mobile device might receive if served by the base station, although other system information can be derived from the pilot signal as well.
One example communications standard, WCDMA/UMTS, transmits what is known as a Common Pilot Channel (CPICH). The pilot channel is transmitted at full power, with no provision for power control, typically, 6% of the base station power is allocated to the CPICH. This represents a large fraction of downlink transmit power that is not available for to support customer voice or data traffic. Unfortunately, current communication standards do not provide for any systems or methodologies for reducing the transmit power required for pilot or beacon signals.